one day in my 1st year in silver-warts
by Kaitlin1
Summary: my story is about Harry Potter


One Day In My 1st year of  
Silver-warts school  
  
By: Kaitlin Maranta  
  
Chapter One  
One day in my 1st year of school in Silver-warts school! It was the first term of school with my friends (Ron, Hermione, and etc . . . ) and I. I think you guys are (maybe) wondering who this is, right guys? It's me harry potter (yes the real harry potter) ok! Lets get back to my story NOW! One night at school my friends and I where taking a walk and we found a Coyote The Wolf called Coyote The Wolf and this Coyote The Wolf can go back into time! When we found this Coyote The Wolf, it was REALLY close to the Gryffindor common house. Coyote The Wolf told me in this language (I can't remember the language right now).   
"I can take you back into time to when your parents died and then you can help them. When you come back, your parents will be alive again, that is only if you want to, do you??" said Coyote The Wolf.   
"Yes, I would like to do that, but what about my friends? Will they know that I was gone for so long?" asked Harry.  
"No, your friends will not know that you left this time," said Coyote The Wolf.  
"But what about He-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Harry.  
"In this time or in the time you are going to?" asked Coyote The Wolf .  
"Both," said Harry.  
"I will deal with that and here take this, this will help you, He-Must- Not-Be- Named can't kill you when you have this on, keep it on in till you get back to this time, ok?" Said, Coyote The Wolf.  
  
About 10 sec. later, Harry saw His Parents, Lily and James Potter, for the first time since they died, he was in Shook for a sec but when they saw me.  
"Who are you?" asked James.  
"My name is Harry Potter," answered Harry. "What are your names?" asked Harry  
"James and Lily Potter." said James and Lily at the same time. Your Harry Potter?? asked James.  
"Er, yes that is my name," said harry.  
"And why are you here?" asked, Lily.  
"How old are you?" asked, James.  
I am here because I need to help Two people that I did know," said harry. Then he said I am 14.  
"Who are the people you are going to help in this time?" Asked James.  
"How do you know that I am not from this time?" asked Harry.  
"I just guessed and you have a stone from Coyote The Wolf too," said James  
"Er, oh ok," said harry, then said Do you guys know that I am a famous Wizard in my time.  
"Don't talk about that right now" said Lily.  
"It is not Safe to talk about Wizards around those people over there, do you see them?" Asked James.  
"Er, yes I see them said harry.  
"Lets go our house so we can talk said Lily, ok harry?" asked Lily.  
"Er, ok I guess" said harry.  
  
About 2 sec they where at Lily's and James house.  
"Harry do you remember this house then you were one year old?" Asked Lily.  
"Er, Kinda" said harry.  
"Well do you want anything to eat?" Asked James.  
"Er, no thanks" said harry.  
"Er, do you guys know someone named He should not be named?" Asked harry.  
"Yes we do," said James.  
"Well that I remember tonight he is going to kill you two," said harry.  
"KILL US?" Asked James and Lily at the same time.  
"Yes kill!! Said harry that is why I am here to Help you guys because in my time I am a Famous wizard.  
"Oh," said Lily and James togther again.  
"Do you in this time have a Coyote The Wolf ?"  
"Because the one in my time is trying to tell me something right now," said harry.  
"Yes in this time we have Coyote The Wolf" said James.  
"Er, where is it?" asked harry, I need to know right NOW.  
"Oh Um Lily dear can you get it for harry please," said James.  
"Yes, I will, be right back," said Lily.  
"Well harry how are you doing?" asked James.  
"Er, fine" said harry.   
  
About 1 sec later, harry was asleep he was dreaming that is going back to his time for some reason.  
"Wake up harry," said Hermione.  
"Er, what?" Said, harry!  
"Oh, Good you are wake," said, Hermione!   
"What happen to you?" asked Ron!!  
"Er, Sorry guys I must been asleep," said harry!!  
"Oh" said Hermione and Ron at the same time!!   
"what where you dreaming about?," Asked Hermione, then asked "was it about me?"  
"Er, no Hermione it was not about you," said harry, then says I can't remember my dream that I had, sorry Hermione!  
"That is OK!" said, Hermione, then asks "but are you ok?"  
"Er, yes Hermione I am fine, said harry, can we go back to the Gryffindor Common Room" asked harry.  
"Oh, Ok I guess," said Ron, "but why?"  
"Harry answer was I just want to go back to our Common Room said harry, ok?"  
"Ok harry," said Hermione.  
  
About 5 min later,  
"Ok that dream was real, and what is this Stone I have said harry to himself that night! Ron?" Said Harry.  
"What Harry, it is 3 in the morning, can't it wait? I am really tired," said Ron.  
"Er, no it can't wait, I need to write A Owl to someone" said harry, as he got his Quill and a piece of Parchment.  
"Why can't you wait until the morning?" asked Ron.  
"It's very Important" said harry.  
"Oh ok, lets get this over with" said Ron.  
  
About 2 minutes later,  
"Thanks for coming with me" said Harry.  
"No prob. Said Ron. Why are we at the Coyote The Wolf ?" Asked Ron.  
"Just because" said Harry.  
"Oh ok" said Ron.   
  
About 2 sec later, Harry was a half asleep.   
"What do you need harry?," said Coyote The Wolf.  
"Could you give this to Lily and James Potter in they time?" asked harry.  
"Yes" said Coyote The Wolf.  
Thanks so much" said, harry.  
"Your Welcome" said Coyote The Wolf .  
"And I could see them too?" Asked harry.  
"Ok" said Coyote The Wolf.  
"Thanks said Harry, but before I go, could I just say one thing?"  
"What is it?" Asked Coyote The Wolf.  
"Er, could I stay a bit long this time?" Asked Harry.  
"I will see if you can" said Coyote The Wolf.  
"Thanks so much (again) said harry, but before I go went about Ron, my friend?" Asked harry.  
"Um if you want he could come too, I guess" said Coyote The Wolf  
"Er, I will ask him," said Harry.  
  
About a sec. or two later.  
"Harry, are you ok?" Asked Ron.  
"Er, yes Ron," said harry, Could I ask you something, Ron?" Asked Harry.  
"You bet said Ron, what is it?"  
"Er, I would like to tell you something, but you have to tell nobody about it, GOT IT?" asked harry.  
"got it said Ron, what is it?" Asked Ron  
"We are going back into time, to see my parents about when I was One yr. Old and I am going to change time and help my parents to stay alive when He-Shouldn't-Be- Named (Prof. Evil's twin brother) tried to kill them....." said harry.  
"Ok (I guess) I will come with you" said Ron.  
"Good said Harry, eat this" said harry.  
"What is it?" asked Ron.  
"I said just Eat it" said harry.  
"Oh ok I will eat it" said Ron.  
"Good, it will help you anything" said harry.  
  
About 2 two sec. later, harry & Ron was half asleep.  
"Er, Ron r u ok?" asked Harry.  
"Yes harry, I am fine said Ron.  
"Er, just checking" said Harry.  
"When you go back to your time, you will forget all of this what you two (Ron and Harry) are going to do in this time" said Coyote The Wolf to Ron.  
"ok said Ron, anything else should I know about?"  
"Nope said Coyote The Wolf, oh what I forgot something."  
"what?" asked Harry and Ron said at the same time  
"Ron have this when you are in harry's time (when he was one yr.)" said Coyote The Wolf  
"What is it?" asked Ron   
"this is a stone that He-Must-Not-Be-Named will NOT kill you, you will be save of danger" said Coyote The Wolf.  
  
About a sec. or two later, Harry and Ron, was at Harry's parents house.  
"OK why I am here," said Ron.  
"You are my Second, that If something happens to me," said Harry.  
"Oh right," said Ron. Harry who are this people? Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
Lily and James this is my friend, Ron, Ron this is Lily and James" said Harry.  
  
About 5 minutes later (in past time), The Fight Begins With Harry, He-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry's Parents Too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
About a month later, Hermione and I (Harry) were just walk around Silver-warts and heading to Hog-Silver. I asked Hermione out on a date and she said yes, so both of them were going to visit Hog-Silver for the day or that's what Hermione that, at that time Prof. Evil came into The Three Broomsticks and Hermione was the first one who saw him first and she told Harry, and He went under the table and turn into a silver-wolf, just because He does not like Prof. Evil and Hermione went under the table too, because she does not like him too, and she turned into a silver-wolf too. Then James and Lily Potter entered The Three Broomsticks and both of us was safe, because Prof. Evil wouldn't do a thing to Harry or Hermione with the other Potters there or if Headmaster is there too. Only Headmaster, Harry, Hermione and Ron knew that James and Lily Potter was died ever since Harry was one years old, but because he and Ron went back into time and helped James and Lily Potter when they got killed by You-Know-Who, but because Harry and Ron helped out and they didn't die. But that wasn't the only secret that they had to keep, because Harry and Hermione were silver-wolfs, but only Headmaster and them knew that. Almost everyone didn't knew that James and Lily Potter was die once but before that happened Harry and Ron helped them and helped You-Know-Who not to kill them but almost killed himself. For all we know He-Must-Not-Be-Name could be dead, that's what Harry and Headmaster thought, but ever since Prof. Evil's twin brother tried to kill the potters he has been busy with a lot of other stuff (like killing other people), and we all thought he was died when that wasn't true.  
  
Prof. Evil doesn't know that Hermione and I are silver-wolfs (almost the same as werewolf but a bit diff). Well only Hermione, me, Ron, and the Headmaster knows that both of us are silver wolfs. So not a lot of people do know that we are silver-wolfs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
One day when Hermione and I was out at Hog-silver, and we saw Prof. Evil so we just turned into silver-wolfs and ran to The Three Broomsticks then turned back into their selves and their went into The Three Broomsticks.  
  
It's was the holiday time and me, Hermione and Ron were spending most of our time in Hog-silver, Hermione and I got stay at the pub at Hog-silver over night some times because we are boy friend and girl friend, but we couldn't stay at Hog-silver all the time so we only stay here once or twice a week or for a weekend. 


End file.
